The present invention relates to a telephone system and method for reducing call interruptions, wherein the call interruptions are caused by incoming telephone calls placed by a caller to the telephone.
Telephone subscribers communicate via a vast telephone network, referred to as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). In the present disclosure, the term xe2x80x9cPSTNxe2x80x9d is intended to include the analog phone network or POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service), ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network), DSL (Digital Subscriber Line), and Wireless Local Loop (WLL), among others.
A telephone subscriber""s communications devices, e.g., telephones, are typically connected in parallel to a telephone line which links a subscriber""s premises to a telephone service provider""s central office. An ordinary telephone is the most familiar of such communications devices. An ordinary telephone includes a handset, and the handset includes a receiver and a transmitter. The receiver is designed to be placed over a user""s ear during use, and the transmitter designed to be positioned in close proximity to the user""s mouth during use.
In a POTS system, when the telephone is not in use, the telephone is disconnected from the telephone line, except for a ringer circuit. When a caller places a telephone call to a receiving party, switching equipment in the central office transmits a series of ring signals over the receiving party""s telephone line. The ring signals cause the ringer circuit of the receiving party""s telephone to generate sounds which alert the receiving party to the incoming telephone call. At the same time, the switching equipment sends a series of ring-back signals to the caller to let the caller know that the telephone call is being placed. When the receiving party answers the incoming telephone call, a communication is established between the caller and the receiving party.
Several different types of communications devices are designed to automatically transmit or receive information following detection of one or more ring signals. Examples of such communications devices include telephone answering machines and communications devices equipped with modulator-demodulators (modems). An answering machine typically includes control circuitry which electrically connects a voice message unit to the telephone line after a predetermined number of ring signals are detected, causes the voice message unit to transmit (i.e., play back) a pre-recorded outgoing voice message, and then receives and records any incoming voice message transmitted by the caller following transmission of the outgoing voice message. Digital communications devices equipped with modems exchange frequency-encoded information via the telephone network. Facsimile (fax) machines are examples of such digital communications devices. A fax machine typically includes control circuitry which electrically connects a modem to a telephone line after a predetermined number of ring signals are detected, then either transmits or receives frequency-encoded digital information. A modulator portion of a modem within a transmitting fax machine converts a digital value (i.e., a logic one or a logic zero) to a corresponding analog tone. A demodulator portion of a modem within a receiving fax machine performs the opposite function, converting the analog tone to the corresponding digital value.
Telephone service providers also offer xe2x80x9cCaller IDxe2x80x9d services which provide information about a caller. Devices which receive, store, and display digital Caller ID information are widely available. The Caller ID service is typically available to telephone subscribers for a small additional monthly fee. Under current standards, frequency-encoded digital Caller ID information is transmitted between the first and second ring signals. Information about a caller is thus received, stored, and displayed by a Caller ID device before a user would normally answer a ringing telephone. Caller ID information is typically recorded by Caller ID devices whether the associated telephone is answered or not. Caller ID circuitry may be included as part of a telephone or the caller ID circuitry may be part of a separate box that is also connected to the telephone line.
A telephone system would be desirable that provides the user or the users with additional features for a more effective use of their telephone service. Desirable features could be, for example: a feature that would enable the user to stop accepting incoming calls and inform the caller to that effect; a feature that could identify the caller and/or the callee of incoming call and alert the user to the identity of the caller and/or callee. Such features would enhance the usefulness of a user""s telephone service.
Applicants are aware of the xe2x80x9cparty linexe2x80x9d telephone networking. The xe2x80x9cparty linexe2x80x9d comprises one telephone line that extends to multiple houses with support for multiple telephone numbers. Upon receiving a telephone call, all the telephones that are connected to the line ring but with a different cadence.
The present invention comprises an improved telephone system with additional features that enable a user or users to make more effective use of their telephone service.
In the first embodiment, the present invention comprises an improved telephone system and method that reduce call interruptions to a telephone, i.e., reduce interruptions caused by a caller placing a call to the telephone. The user can enable the no-call feature either by operating a switch on the telephone or by entering a specific numeric code using the telephone""s keypad. If the no-call feature is enabled and a call is received by the telephone, when the telephone is answered, the telephone then plays a message to the caller indicating that no calls are being taken. The telephone plays the message after the call is answered. The telephone does not generate an audible ring signal in response to the telephone call received from the caller. Instead of generating a ring signal, the telephone plays the no-call message in response to the no-call feature being enabled.
The telephone system, according to the first embodiment, further comprises an exemption logic unit for allowing calls placed by certain callers to come through even when the no-call feature is enabled. The user indicates the exception parties to the no-call feature prior to receiving a call from an external party. If the caller is determined to be an exception party after a telephone call is received, a ring signal is generated, and the user may then answer the call in a normal fashion.
Several methods are used to determine whether the caller is an exception party. In one method, the voice of the caller is analyzed using voice recognition techniques to determine the identity of the caller. Alternatively, a caller is asked to enter a personal identification number. Upon entering the correct identification number, the call is allowed through. A third method of identifying the caller comprises using information obtained from a Caller ID unit.
In the second embodiment, the present invention comprises an improved telephone system and method that determine the identity of the callee of an incoming telephone call. A distinctive ring is first selected by one or more of the users of the telephone prior to activating the feature or at any later time. The callee identification feature is enabled either by operating a switch on the telephone or by entering a specific numeric code using the telephone""s keypad. Information about the individual distinctive ring signals is stored in memory inside the telephone. When an incoming call is received from an external party, the telephone determines which one of the users is the callee of the telephone call. A distinctive ring signal is then generated corresponding to the callee of the incoming telephone call. The distinctive ring signal identifies the callee of the incoming telephone call to the telephone users.
In order to identify the callee of the telephone call, the telephone system, after answering the telephone call, inquires the caller for the identity of the callee. For example, the telephone announces the list of possible callees and ask the caller to enter a numeric code corresponding to the callee of the telephone call.
A callee may also be identified using voice recognition techniques. After answering a call, the telephone, using a prerecorded message, asks the caller to say the name of the callee. The telephone voice-processes the received voice signals in order to determine the identity of the callee. The telephone then generates a distinctive ring corresponding to the identified callee that identifies the callee to the telephone users.
In an embodiment where multiple telephones are connected on the same telephone line, one telephone is designated as the master telephone. Upon receiving an incoming telephone call, all the telephones that are connected to the line answer the incoming telephone call. In an embodiment where the callee is identified by inquiring the caller, the master telephone performs the inquiry and any other prompting of the caller that is involved. In an embodiment where the callee is identified by other means, for example, caller ID, all the telephones perform the identification. In all the embodiments, all the telephones on the line contain logic that generates the distinctive ring signals that identify the callee.
In the third embodiment, the present invention comprises an improved telephone system and method that determine the identity of the callee of an incoming telephone call by first determining the identity of the caller. The telephone users program the telephone by entering information on calling parties and their corresponding callees prior to any incoming telephone calls and prior to activating the feature. The users may also reprogram the telephone at any later time. The information on callers and corresponding callees is stored in memory inside the telephone. In addition, each user selects a distinctive ring signal that is unique to the user. Information about the distinctive ring signal is also stored in memory. The telephone system uses caller ID information, voice recognition, or prompts the caller for a numeric code in order to determine the identity of the caller.
The identity of the callee is determined after determining the identity of the caller. Information entered by the users during setup is accessed in order to determine which callee corresponds to the identified caller. Once the identity of the callee is established, a distinctive ring signal corresponding to the identified callee is generated.
In an embodiment where multiple telephones are connected on the same telephone line, one telephone is designated as the master telephone. Upon receiving an incoming telephone call, all the telephones that are connected to the line answer the incoming telephone call. In an embodiment where the caller is identified by inquiring the caller, the master telephone performs the inquiry and any other prompting of the caller that is involved. In an embodiment where the caller is identified by other means, for example, caller ID, all the telephones perform the identification. In all the embodiments, all the telephones on the line contain logic that generates the distinctive ring signals that identify the callee.
In the fourth embodiment, the present invention comprises a telephone system and method that identify and announce the caller and/or the callee of an incoming telephone call. After receiving a telephone call from a caller, the telephone system answers the telephone call. The identity of the caller is then determined. The telephone system prompts the caller to say his/her name. The name is recorded and repeatedly played back through a built-in speaker announcing the name of the caller to the users of the telephone.
In addition, the telephone system may also ask the caller to say the name of the callee. In that case, the name of the callee is also recorded and repeatedly played back. The name of the caller and the name of the callee are both announced to the users of the telephone.
In an embodiment where multiple telephones are connected on the same telephone line, one telephone is designated as the master telephone. Upon receiving an incoming telephone call, all the telephones that are connected to the line answer the incoming telephone call. In an embodiment where the caller and/or the callee are identified by inquiring the caller, the master telephone performs the inquiry and any other prompting of the caller that is involved. In an embodiment where the caller is identified by other means, for example, caller ID, all the telephones perform the identification. In all the embodiments, all the telephones on the line contain logic that enable the telephones to announce the identity of the caller and/or the callee.
In the fifth embodiment, the present invention comprises a telephone system and method for self-announcing a caller of an incoming telephone call. After an incoming call is received from a caller, the telephone answers the telephone before any ring signals are generated. A message is then generated requesting the caller to self-announce him/herself. A speaker on the telephone is activated to enable the telephone users to listen to the announcement.
After the caller self-announces him/herself, a user, if present, may decide to answer the telephone call. The user may answer the telephone call either by placing the telephone in speakerphone mode or by activating the handset and engaging in a conversation with the caller. If the user is not present or chooses not answer the telephone call, the telephone transfers control to an answering machine unit so that the caller is given the choice of leaving a message. In one embodiment, the answering machine is built-in to the telephone. In another embodiment, the answering machine is an external unit attached to the telephone.
In an embodiment where multiple telephones are connected on the same telephone line, one telephone is designated as the master telephone. Upon receiving an incoming telephone call, all the telephones that are connected to the line answer the incoming telephone call. Only the master performs any prompting of the caller that is involved. The caller""s self identification is then heard on all the telephones that are connected on the line.